falcondayzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bloodline
Background The Bloodline is a faction build on Chernarus fallen, risen to evolve into something else entirely. Originally built on the remnants of those recruited into The United Nations, as there were disagreements on the way of life which led to an internal dispute where The Bloodline branched off and formed. From there they began taking in people indiscriminately of background or alignment. The only requirement was loyalty to the family and a will to follow the majority on whatever they may do. When someone became one of them, they are considered family above all things. Nothing else outside The Bloodline matters. Blood is all that matters... The Oath When a member is accepted they must swear the Oath of The Bloodline before their fellow members. This is considered a sacred act, an embrace of brotherhood. “I hereby swear to stand by my brothers and sisters of The Bloodline through all things, regardless of personal feelings. I swear to uphold the law of The Vote and be indiscriminate in it's outcome. I swear to raise my gun by the side of The Bloodline and bring death upon its enemies. I will challenge any unworthy leader, so that the stability of The Bloodline is maintained. Everything I am and do I swear myself to The Bloodline, for I too am Bloodline. I ask for the acceptance of my brothers and sisters so that they accept me as so myself. Do you accept me?” When these words are spoken, the head will ask those present for their acceptance and once accepted a cut is made upon the palm of The Prospects hand, recognizing them as a prospect no longer and forever Bloodline. The law of the Bloodline The Vote Everything comes down to popular decision, in order to maintain the survival of The Bloodline itself over a figurehead prone to the mistakes of individuality. Regardless of what paths of action are suggested, the one with the majority vote is always taken and unopposed. The vote is sacred in that sense and chosen as the dictation of The Bloodline. No one individual can dictate the path of the many. Leadership is chosen by vote. He or she who leads will always be The Head. Leaders can also be challenged for position, but again the outcome is dictated by The Vote. The Head has the right to choose his or her hands, however even once chosen if the majority feel a hand is unsuited they can in turn chose for the Head himself. To oppose the vote is considered betrayal. 'To Learn who rules over you, simply find out who you are not allowed to criticize' - Voltaire The Betrayal To turn on your brothers and sisters is the greatest violation of The Law's which govern The Bloodline and punishment can vary depending on the vote from Lashes, imprisonment, beatings, demotion and even death. To kill or attempt to take the life of a fellow member of The Bloodline is a death sentence itself. All members are expected to act indiscriminately in such a case. No exceptions, regardless of position or past roles. The Prospect The Bloodline is unique in it's recruitment method. They are indiscriminate so long as you respect The Bloodline itself. A prospect is someone seeking to join who is yet to prove himself. To do so, you must earn the trust of each existing member, where your own membership will be put to a vote. This is not a case of majority rule. Every single member must give their approval when a vote is put in place. The only way around this is if a vote is held where some members are absent. When such a vote takes place is down to the whim of The Bloodline itself. Prospects are expected to fall in line when a Member of The Bloodline dictates. They are under a proving and are subject to doing so. Nothing will be asked of a prospect a member would not do themselves. Prospects are tested and grilled, indoctrinated into a brotherhood mindset. It is a get to know basis, and the Bloodline needs to know if they can trust you as the members value each others lives. Any questions asked, you are expected to answer truthfully, for if you ever become a member and have hidden information prior, it is considered betrayal and you will be treated as a snake. That being said, The Bloodline is indiscriminate. If you are villainous... so what? The world we live in is built on chaos as it is. Questionable pasts are to be expected, but truth is invaluable. The Bloodline's alignment is dictated by those who are Bloodline. Goals Long Term Goals * Build a large and long reaching community in this world, where civilization is once again possible. * Wipe out anyone who would hurt such a thing indiscriminately. * Branch out into other chapters all over the country and so on. * Breach the boarders and take back the rest of the world. * Eliminate the Zombie threat. Short Term Goals * Survive, gather people and grow into a strong solid tribe built on freedom, stability and adaptability. * To teach people how to not only exist, but to thrive in this world. * Establish ourselves as a force of influence in Chernarus.